Driving me crazy
by MaeFanfic
Summary: Chaque partie de son corps, chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque regard. Tout le rendait fou chez lui. Fou d'amour. Fou de douleur aussi. Tous ces mots qu'il voulait lui dire, il les gardait en lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de les prononcer. (Kamenashi Kazuya x Tanaka Koki)


**Son sourire. Son sourire si franc, si naturel. Ses yeux. Si doux, si affectueux, si apaisants. Il pouvait continuer la liste pendant des heures sans jamais se lasser. Chaque partie de son corps, chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque regard. Tout le rendait fou chez lui. Fou d'amour. Fou de douleur aussi. Tous ces mots qu'il voulait lui dire, il les gardait en lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de les prononcer. Il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il était toujours tellement gentils, protecteur avec lui. A chaque fois son cœur fondait un peu plus d'amour pour lui. Mais il saignait chaque fois un peu plus quand ce n'était pas lui qui était l'objet de ces attentions. Parce qu'il était simple et généreux, et qu'il offrait son aide et son sourire à tous. Comme en ce moment. Un bras passé autour de ses épaules était un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Un sourire qu'il rendait était un poison dans son âme. Chaque geste, chaque attitude de sa part était à double tranchant pour lui. A la fois un bonheur et un désespoir. Une joie et une peine. Le paradis et l'enfer. Il était tiraillé entre ces deux sentiments. Et cela le rendait fou.**

**Il se redressa et détourna le regard quand il se retourna vers lui et s'approcha. Il s'assit à côté de lui, et lui perdit tout ses moyens. Comme une adolescente amoureuse pour la première fois. Il sentit même ses joues se teinter de rose quand il posa une main sur son genou. Ce toucher le brûlait. Un incendie qui se répandait dans sa jambe, remontant jusqu'à son cœur qui cria une nouvelle fois de douleur.**

- Kame-chan, ça va ? Tu n'a pas l'air bien ces derniers temps…

**Son cœur s'emballa. Il n'était pas vraiment le seul à l'appeler comme ça, et pourtant seul lui pouvait, par ce surnom prononcé de sa voix si chaude, provoquer ce flot de sensations en lui.**

- Je suis juste un peu fatigué, t'inquiète pas**, réussit-il à dire en taisant ces mots qui ne devaient pas sortir.**

- N'en fait pas trop hein**, ajouta-t-il, soucieux, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre son emploi du temps surchargé.**

- Hm. Promis.

**Cela sembla lui suffire car il lui sourit avant de reporter son regard sur la salle. Il en profita pour contempler son profil. Ses yeux rieurs et ses sillons au coin des yeux le faisaient craquer à chaque fois. **

- Hm ? **lança-t-il soudain en tournant la tête vers lui.**

**Quel idiot. Il avait sentit qu'il le regardait. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait répondre maintenant ?**

- Rien. Désolé**, trouva-t-il simplement à dire en baissant le visage.**

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? **insista-t-il face à son comportement.**

- Oui oui je t'assure, c'est juste de la fatigue, ça va passer.

**Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais une voix les appela.**

- Koki, Kame ! On reprend !

**Ils échangèrent un regard avant de se lever. Et Kazuya redevint lui-même, au moins le temps de la dernière répétition de la journée. Il retrouva son professionnalisme, son perfectionnisme et son sang-froid. **

**Mais à peine revenu dans les vestiaires, son cœur vacilla à nouveau. Sans l'avoir entendu approcher, il sentit soudain une chaude présence dans son dos nu. Et sa voix s'éleva, tellement proche de son oreille qu'il en frissonna.**

- Il est encore tôt, tu veux aller boire un verre ? A moins que tu préfères rentrer te reposer ?

**Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, prenant le temps de réfléchir. Un dilemme le faisait hésiter. S'il acceptait, il allait encore rentrer tard, et il n'avait pas mentit en disant qu'il était fatigué. Mais d'un autre côté, cela signifiait passer du temps avec lui…**

- Ok.

**Il n'avait pas réfléchit plus longtemps. Et il se traita d'imbécile en pensant que les autres devaient aussi être invités, et qu'il ne serait donc pas seul avec lui. **

**Mais à son grand étonnement, il se retrouva bientôt dans ce bar, en tête à tête avec celui qu'il aimait. Situation pour le moins embarrassante, surtout qu'il avait tendance à perdre ses mots et à rougir dès qu'il le regardait avec un peu plus d'insistance. Il commença donc à boire plus qu'il ne le devrait. Ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure solution, mais au moins il se sentait moins nerveux au fur et à mesure qu'il vidait ses verres. **

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu sais, tu peux me parler si tu veux…**, revint-il à la charge en le regardant déposer sur le comptoir un nouveau verre vide.**

- Non, enfin voui**, répondit-il en s'emmêlant les idées.** Je vais parfaitement bien, t'en fais pas… tout roule ! **ajouta-t-il d'une voix alcoolisée avant de rire bêtement.**

- Tu devrais arrêter là**, lui conseilla-t-il en posant une main sur son avant-bras alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entamer le nouveau verre que le barman venait de lui apporter. **

**Kazuya tourna son regard éméché vers lui et se figea. Koki le regardait en souriant, avec une expression indéchiffrable dans les yeux.**

- Même si t'es trop mignon quand t'es bourré, ce serait mieux que tu arrêtes tu ne crois pas ?

**Trop mignon ? Est-ce que son cerveau ralentis avait bien compris ? Il eut soudain l'impression que chaque particule d'alcool présente dans son sang explosait, libérant leurs effets euphorisants. Il se sentit rougir violement, et l'instant d'après, un frisson le parcourut. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, ne sachant quoi dire. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tuait pas sinon il serait déjà six pieds sous terre. Et puis tout à coup, il retrouva sa lucidité, et il sentit comme une brûlure sur son bras. Il détourna enfin son regard du sien et baissa la tête. Sa main était toujours posée sur lui. Et puis il la vit lâcher sa prise et s'éloigner, et son cœur saigna une nouvelle fois. Il reporta ses yeux sur son visage et fut frappé de voir qu'il ne souriait plus. Il paraissait triste. Ou blessé ? Il ne savait pas trop.**

- Désolé, tu as raison je crois que je vais arrêter là**, réussit-il enfin à dire. **

- Sage décision**, répondit Koki en retrouvant le sourire.**

**Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ? Avait-il vraiment vu cette expression étrange sur son visage quelques secondes auparavant ? Il ne savait plus. Il se passa une main sur la figure, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il avait raison, il était largement temps qu'il s'arrête.**

- Toilettes**, grommela-t-il avant de se relever.**

**Il avait besoin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, il commençait à se sentir nauséeux et ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée de Koki. Mais quand il prit appui sur ses pieds, le sol sembla se dérober sous lui, et il se rattrapa à ce qu'il put, à savoir Koki lui-même. Celui-ci avait sentit le coup venir et l'avait agrippé fermement pour ne pas qu'il s'affale à terre. Se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Kazuya se figea une nouvelle fois. Il ressentit une vive douleur à la hanche, et baissant le regard, il vit que cette brûlure provenait de la main de Koki, qui s'y était posée pour le maintenir en équilibre. Et il avait mal, tellement mal. Pourquoi étais-ce aussi douloureux ? Au contraire, un tel toucher devrait être agréable, électrisant. Sur cette pensée, il retrouva son aplomb et la douleur s'évanouit. Il s'enfuit dans les toilettes aussi vite que son état d'ébriété avancé le lui permettait. Il se sentait ridicule. Ridicule et détestable. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait penser ? **

**Il s'appuya de tout son poids avec ses mains sur le lavabo et se regarda dans la glace. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Ces derniers temps, il perdait complètement le contrôle dès qu'il était près de Koki. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il avait peur de craquer. Peur de lui dire tout ces mots qu'il refoulait. Ou pire, peur d'un jour se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Et même si ça faisait mal d'être à ses côtés, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.**

**Il ouvrit finalement le robinet et s'aspergea le visage. Le choc de l'eau froide contre sa peau chaude lui fit du bien. Il s'essuya ensuite rapidement puis retourna dans la salle. Koki était accoudé sur le comptoir, jouant avec son verre à moitié vide. Il semblait songeur, et il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Mais quand il se rapprocha et qu'il sentit sa présence, il tourna un visage souriant vers lui.**

- Ça va mieux ? **demanda-t-il gentiment.**

- Oui. Désolé, je n'aurais pas du boire autant.

- Tu dois avoir tes raisons non ?

- Oui et non**, avoua-t-il en souriant à son tour avant de se rasseoir sur le haut tabouret.**

- Je me répète peut être mais je suis là si tu as besoin…

- Merci… je m'en souviendrais.

**Après une petite heure où ils avaient discutés de tout et de rien, ils se séparèrent enfin. Kazuya rentra chez lui et se coucha immédiatement, l'esprit vide.**

**Plusieurs jours avaient passés. Il ne l'avait pas encore revu. Et il lui manquait. Comme une impression d'étouffer, de manquer d'air. Alors ce jour là il fut heureux d'aller travailler. Parce qu'il le reverrait, et que cette sensation disparaitrait instantanément.**

**Il arriva peu de temps après lui, il le voyait un peu plus loin dans le couloir avancer vers leur salle attitrée. Il aurait pu l'appeler ou forcer le pas pour le rejoindre, mais il se contenta de l'observer de loin, appréciant la sensation apaisante qui s'emparait de lui de secondes en secondes. Mais il disparut bientôt dans ladite pièce alors il accéléra pour l'avoir plus rapidement à nouveau dans son champ de vision. Cependant, quand il arriva à la porte, il s'arrêta, écoutant la conversation qui se déroulait entre Koki et Akanishi.**

- Alors Koki, elle était bonne ? **demanda le fêtard de première.**

**Kazuya pouvait voir à son regard qu'il devait encore avoir la gueule de bois ce matin.**

- Hein ? **s'étonna son amour qui lui tournait le dos.**

- Fais pas l'innocent, je t'ai vu sortir avec la bombe qui t'a chauffé toute la soirée. Alors, elle était comment ?

- Comment tu veux que je le sache ? **répondit Koki en semblant un peu énervé.**

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'étais trop bourré pour t'en souvenir quand même ?

- Je n'étais pas bourré. Et si je ne m'en souviens pas c'est parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

- Te fous pas de moi, je t'ai dit que je vous ai vu sortir !

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est sortis en même temps qu'on est partis ensemble.

- Ouais c'est ça…**, répondit Jin avec mépris, croyant qu'il lui mentait.**

- Je m'en fou de ce que tu penses Akanishi, si tu me crois pas tant pis pour toi…

**Akanishi ne répondit rien, mais quand il aperçut Kamenashi derrière Koki, il l'interpella.**

- Yo Kame ! Comment va ?

**Mais il ne répondit pas. Comment il pouvait répondre après avoir entendu ça ? Comment il pouvait répondre alors que son cœur, son âme étaient tailladés, lacérés. Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit, ayant tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Koki se retourner avec une expression interrogative sur le visage. **

**Il ouvrit à la volée la porte des toilettes et s'appuya contre un lavabo. Il avait du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Koki, en soirée avec Akanishi. Avec des filles, une fille. Peut être que, peut être même que… Il leva les yeux vers le miroir. Pourquoi devait-il souffrir ainsi ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela faisait si mal de le savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre. De savoir qu'une autre personne avait la chance de recevoir ses caresses, ses baisers, ses sentiments… Son cœur lui faisait si mal. Est-ce qu'on pouvait mourir d'amour ? Lui en tout cas le croyait. De sa main, il agrippa sa poitrine, comme si ce geste pouvait diminuer la souffrance qu'il y ressentait. Il baissa la tête, las. Il craquait sans pouvoir résister. Il se sentait s'enfoncer dans l'abîme. L'obscurité l'enveloppait doucement. Sa respiration s'accéléra, le faisant souffrir encore plus. Il tombait. Mais avant de toucher le sol, il sentit qu'on le retenait. **

- Kame ! Oh Kame ! Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Taguchi ? Que faisait-il là ? Après tout c'était des toilettes, ce n'était peut être pas si étonnant que ça.**

- Kame, dis quelque chose ! Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? C'est ton cœur ?

**Le pauvre semblait paniquer. Il devait le rassurer. Il relâcha son emprise sur son t-shirt et s'agenouilla devant lui.**

- C'est rien**, tenta-t-il de le rassurer d'une voix faible. **Ça va passer ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui oui, ça va aller... ce n'est pas vraiment physique…

**Mais en disant ces mots, tout son désespoir le rattrapa. Toute la douleur qu'il avait accumulée ces derniers temps l'envahit. Il était incapable de la contenir, et elle se déversa, avec la force dévastatrice d'un **_**tsunami**_**. Il éclata en sanglots. Sa tête tomba contre l'épaule de Taguchi, et bientôt il sentit des bras maladroits l'entourer gentiment. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. **

**Perdu dans ses pleurs, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il n'entendit pas la raison de sa souffrance demander ce qu'il se passait. Et il n'entendit pas l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il sentit à peine lorsqu'on le repoussa, pour le confier à d'autres bras. Des bras confortables, apaisants. Ses bras ? Entre deux sanglots, il respira cette odeur qu'il aimait tant, juste dans le creux de son cou. C'était bien lui. Il se calma petit à petit, retrouvant la perception de ce qui l'entourait. Il sentit sa main dans ses cheveux. Son autre main dans son dos. Sa bouche contre son oreille qui tentait de le rassurer, de l'apaiser avec ses mots si chauds. Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille, voulant simplement profiter de sa présence. Il était là, juste pour lui. **

**Il lui sembla rester dans cette position pendant des heures, mais finalement, ayant sentit qu'il s'était calmé, Koki le repoussa un peu. Il baissa alors la tête. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Et puis il devait avoir un visage horrible après avoir autant pleuré. Mais son ami ne semblait pas l'entendre ainsi. Il sentit bientôt ses doigts sous son menton, faisant gentiment pression dessus pour qu'il le regarde. Il céda alors et il croisa enfin ses yeux. Il paraissait inquiet, et dans un sens cela lui fit chaud au cœur. **

- Ça va mieux ? **demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.**

**Kazuya acquiesça timidement de la tête.**

- Je vais te ramener chez toi d'accord ?

- Hein ? Mais la réunion…

- Tu ne peux pas la faire dans cet état, et puis c'était pas si important que ça, on va s'arranger pour la reporter**, le coupa-t-il.**

- Je m'en occupe ! **lança soudain la voix de Taguchi, qui apparemment était toujours là.**

**Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer sitôt après. Ils devaient être seuls maintenant. Ecoutant simplement ses envies, il combla la distance entre eux et posa sa tête sur son épaule, entourant sa taille de ses bras. Il le sentit faire de même. Ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant était tellement contradictoire. Il était heureux. Heureux parce qu'il était là, dans ses bras. Heureux parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Heureux parce qu'il ne le repoussait pas. Au contraire, il passait tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux, s'attardant parfois sur sa nuque. Mais il avait aussi mal. Parce qu'il savait que ce moment ne durerait pas éternellement. Parce qu'il savait qu'il lui poserait des questions, et qu'il devra lui mentir. Il avait mal parce qu'il savait que demain tout sera redevenu comme avant. **

**Il sentit Koki le repousser une nouvelle fois et il se laissa faire. Cette fois-ci, il mit une plus grande distance entre eux, et Kazuya frissonna. Il le regarda enlever les lunettes de soleil qui était accrochées à ses colliers et les lui tendre. Son regard alterna entre elles et lui, sans comprendre.**

- Mets-les**, expliqua-t-il simplement.** A cette heure-là, il va y avoir du monde dans les couloirs.

**Il sentit son cœur s'embraser à ces mots. Il avait pensé même à ça. Sur le point de pleurer à nouveau, il les prit de ses mains avant de les enfiler en tremblant. Il lui sembla alors s'enfermer dans un monde ouaté, comme s'il voyait tout ce qui l'entourait à travers un brouillard opaque. Seul lui était bien visible. Il remit sa vie entre ses mains et le laissa l'aider à se relever doucement. Il entendit vaguement Taguchi revenir, disant que tout était arrangé. Il se laissa entraîner dans les couloirs, le bras de son amour autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir contre lui. Il pensa vaguement que les personnes qui les croisaient devaient se poser des questions, mais cela lui était égal. Tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'il soit là pour lui. **

**Rapidement, ils arrivèrent au parking, et Koki le fit monter côté passager avant de refermer la portière et de faire le tour de sa voiture et s'installer lui aussi. Kazuya remonta ses jambes sur le siège et s'installa confortablement, regardant par la fenêtre. Par moment, il jetait des regards à son voisin. Il était concentré sur sa conduite et ne parlait pas. Il se demanda pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour lui. Pourquoi il le raccompagnait lui-même alors qu'il aurait pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire, ou même appeler un taxi. Mais il se rappela qu'ils étaient amis, et qu'il devait agir ainsi avec tous ses amis. Il était tellement adorable et bienveillant. Il reporta ses yeux sur le paysage qui défilait avant qu'il ne remarque qu'il l'observait.**

**Ils arrivèrent chez lui quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Ils montèrent en silence, puis Kazuya ouvrit sa porte et l'invita à rentrer. Ils se déchaussèrent puis entrèrent dans le salon. C'était la première fois que Koki rentrait chez lui, étant resté dans l'entrée la dernière fois, et Kazuya le voyait regarder avec attention autour de lui. Heureusement qu'il avait fait un peu de rangement la veille. Il se sentait embarrassé et ne savait pas trop quoi dire.**

- Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu**, conseilla-t-il soudain en reportant son attention sur lui.** Je vais te laisser…

- Non !

**Il avait parlé avant de réfléchir.**

- Je… je veux dire… enfin…

- Ok, pas de problème.

- Hein ?

- Tu veux que je reste un peu c'est ça ?

**Pourquoi le connaissait-il si bien ? Il acquiesça de la tête, gêné. Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, suivit par Koki. Il sortait des affaires plus confortables à mettre quand Koki lui demanda s'il voulait boire quelque chose. Comprenant que c'était une façon de s'éclipser le temps qu'il se change, il accepta un verre d'eau, l'autorisant à fouiller dans les placards s'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il venait de s'allonger dans son lit quand il revint avec ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il se redressa donc et attrapa le verre qu'il lui tendait. Pendant qu'il buvait, Koki s'assit sur le rebord du matelas, juste à côté de lui. Sa présence lui faisait vraiment du bien, même s'il se sentait intimidé par son regard qui ne lâchait aucun de ses gestes.**

**Une fois le verre terminé, il se rallongea et le silence de la pièce les enveloppa. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur le plafond, son esprit se remémorant les dernières heures.**

- Dis Koki…

- Hm ? **murmura-t-il en passant une main délicate dans ses cheveux.**

- C'est vrai ? Ce qu'il disait Akanishi tout à l'heure…

**Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question. Il avait besoin de savoir, et il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à s'endormir avant d'avoir une réponse, même si c'était une réponse difficile à entendre. **

- A propos de quoi ? De la soirée ?

**Il paraissait soudain gêné d'aborder ce sujet et il s'en voulu, mais il continua quand même.**

- Oui.

- Tu connais Akanishi mieux que moi…

- Je le connaissais**, l'arrêta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.** Plus maintenant.

- Désolé…

- Peu importe, continue…

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire tu sais. J'ai accepté d'y aller avec lui pour… me changer les idées. Et, je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu, mais c'est vrai que cette fille n'arrêtait pas de me coller. Au bout d'un moment j'en ai eu marre alors je me suis barré. Mais elle m'a suivit dehors et j'ai du la remettre à sa place un peu durement.

**Kazuya esquissa un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas très gentils pour cette fille, mais elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait.**

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Que je n'étais pas venu là pour ça.

- Ça ne me regarde peut être pas mais pourquoi tu as accepté alors ? C'est Akanishi non ? On sait tous comment finissent ses soirées.

**Il le vit baisser la tête et il s'en voulut une nouvelle fois. Peut être avait-il été trop loin ?**

- Je voulais… essayer d'oublier…

- Tu as des problèmes en ce moment ? **demanda-t-il soudain inquiet.**

- Non, enfin pas vraiment. C'est juste que je… je…

**Mais il s'arrêta dans sa phrase en relevant ses yeux vers lui. Et un sourire un peu forcé illumina son visage.**

- Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de parler de ça. On en reparlera quand tu iras mieux d'accord ?

**Kazuya acquiesça à nouveau de la tête. Il ne voulait pas trop lui en demander non plus, surtout qu'il paraissait vraiment embarrassé.**

- Et puis il me semble que tu me dois des explications toi aussi**, s'amusa-t-il.**

**Il détourna le regard, n'ayant pas encore pensé à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour justifier son état.**

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te forcer tu sais, tu m'en parleras si tu veux, quand tu te sentiras prêt.

**Il soupira de soulagement, ce qui fit légèrement rire son ami. **

- Allez, assez parlé, tu devrais te reposer un peu maintenant d'accord ?

**Pour toute réponse, il se calla plus confortablement dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Il se sentit bercer par sa présence et par ses caresses dans ses cheveux qu'il avait reprises. Et dans sa semi-conscience, il remarqua à peine quand il lui attrapa la main, comme pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille et qu'il le laisse seul. Sa main se referma sur la sienne, et il s'était déjà endormi quand il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front.**

**Quand il se réveilla, la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut qu'il avait incroyablement bien dormi. La deuxième, qu'il n'avait jamais été si confortablement installé dans son lit. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait et c'était très agréable. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, son premier réflexe fut d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir un visage si près du sien à son réveil, surtout lorsque c'était son visage souriant. **

- Désolé Kame-chan, mais comme tu ne voulais pas me lâcher, je me suis installé un peu plus confortablement. Et puis tu t'es collé à moi comme ça…

- Désolé**, répondit-il précipitamment en rougissant et en essayant de s'écarter.**

**Mais des bras fermement enroulés autour de lui l'en empêchèrent.**

- Ça ne me gêne pas**, murmura-t-il.** Au contraire, je trouve ça très agréable.

**Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et ne sut quoi répondre. Koki, son Koki, venait de lui dire qu'il aimait l'avoir dans ses bras ? Ce n'étais pas possible, il devait sûrement encore dormir, il devait…**

- Je rêve ? C'est un rêve c'est ça hein ? **dit-il alors nerveusement.**

- Tu veux vérifier ? **répondit Koki en souriant.**

**Il voulut répondre mais il se retrouva incapable de parler. Finalement, ça devait bien être un rêve, à moins qu'il ait perdu la voix ? Mais il se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose de doux, et d'un peu rude à la fois, sur ses lèvres. Et tout à coup il comprit. Il comprit et son cœur manqua un battement avant de prendre une course effrénée. Koki était en train de l'embrasser. Il se laissa alors porter par ce baiser, persuadé qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. C'était un chaste baiser, Koki ayant simplement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais il sentait tellement d'amour à travers ce geste qu'il en chavira de bonheur.**

- C'est un rêve hein, t'es pas réel**, répéta-t-il une fois l'usage de sa voix retrouvé.**

**Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il persistait à se taire et à le regarder en souriant tendrement. Alors il se pinça, juste pour vérifier.**

- Aïe !

- Eh, doucement quand même**, s'amusa Koki avant de déposer ses lèvres à l'endroit où il venait de se faire mal.**

**Kazuya en resta une nouvelle fois bouche bée. Il reporta son regard vers son visage toujours souriant. Il ne comprenait plus.**

- Je t'aime Kazuya.

**Ces quelques mots se répétèrent en boucle dans son cerveau. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de leur signification, il sentait toute sa peine et sa douleur se dissiper. Un sourire vint même illuminer son visage. Mais il remarqua que le sien avait disparut. Comme l'autre soir au bar, il semblait triste, peut être même blessé. Et là il comprit que son manque de réaction après son aveu devait y être pour quelque chose. Il osa alors approcher une main de son visage, puis il la posa sur sa tempe en une douce caresse.**

- Moi aussi je t'aime**, murmura-t-il.**

**Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur. Et quand il le vit sourire à nouveau, d'un sourire rayonnant qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, il se dit que finalement, cela avait valut le coup de souffrir en silence pendant tout ce temps. **

**D'un même geste, ils unirent à nouveau leurs lèvres, comme une promesse d'avenir. Kazuya fut le premier à quémander l'accès à sa bouche avec sa langue. Depuis le temps qu'il se retenait, il voulait oublier sa timidité à son égard. Koki le lui accorda rapidement et bientôt, leurs langues entamèrent un ballet où elles se découvrirent et se charmèrent. Kazuya ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête, mais il en fut bien obligé quand il commença à manquer d'air. Ils se regardèrent alors longuement, sans rien dire, partageant le même bonheur.**

- Je suppose qu'il faut que je la pose…**, se demanda soudain Koki.**

- Eh ?

- La question.

- Ah oui. Et bien vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? **répondit Kazuya en le taquinant.**

- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ?

**Il explosa de rire en entendant ça.**

- Idiot ! **s'exclama-t-il en lui claquant gentiment le front.**

- Ah pardon je me suis trompé ce n'était pas celle-ci**, fit-il semblant de s'excuser en riant lui aussi.** Est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? **reprit-il plus sérieusement.**

**Kazuya sourit en pensant qu'il avait l'air de douter de sa réponse, alors qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi.**

- Oui. Oui oui oui oui, mille fois oui ! **répondit-il en se jetant sur lui.**

**Il se retrouva allongé sur son torse, légèrement secoué par les soubresauts engendrés par le rire de son amour. Et puis il l'embrassa, encore et encore. Il ne faisait que déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais cela lui suffisait. Il était le plus heureux des hommes et il n'arrivait pas à croire à son bonheur. Quand il se calma, il posa sa tête sur son torse, se blottissant avec délectation contre lui. **

**Après de longues et agréables minutes ainsi, Koki reprit la parole.**

- Dis, tu me diras un jour pourquoi tu pleurais tout à l'heure ? Tu as des problèmes ?

- Non. Je n'ai plus de problème à présent…**, répondit-il en relevant la tête pour croiser ses yeux.**

- Eh ? Tu veux dire que…

- Oui. Ça fait longtemps que je t'aime Koki. Et je gardais tout ça pour moi, parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction. J'avais peur que tu me rejettes et je ne voulais pas me retrouver tout seul. Et ce matin, quand j'ai entendu Akanishi…, j'ai craqué.

- Alors on a tout les deux été bêtes**, constata Koki avec un peu d'amertume dans la voix.** Tu sais tout à l'heure je t'ai dit que j'y étais allé pour oublier quelque chose ? Et bien ce que je voulais oublier c'était toi. J'étais persuadé que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose que moi, alors je voulais essayer de t'oublier. Mais je n'ai pas pu…

- On aurait eu plus de courage on aurait pu déjà être ensemble, c'est ça ?

- Hm.

- Peu importe, je suis content que ça se soit passé comme ça**, répondit-il en retrouvant le sourire.** Parce que je suis sûr que ça nous a rapprochés quand même.

- Tu as raison, il ne faut pas regretter le passé**, ajouta Koki.**

- Oui. Concentrons-nous sur le présent !

**Oui, Kazuya voulait désormais rattraper le temps perdu, et passer le plus de moments possibles avec lui. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que son calvaire était fini. Que désormais il était à lui. Et même s'il savait qu'il ne changerait pas, qu'il ne serait pas le seul à recevoir son aide ou ses attentions, il savait que lui aurait un traitement spécial. Une place unique dans son cœur. Et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit d'estomac les força à revenir à la réalité et à se lever. L'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis déjà quelques temps, mais Kazuya insista pour cuisiner quelque chose. Il avait toujours voulu cuisiner pour lui et maintenant qu'il le pouvait, il ne voulait pas se priver plus longtemps d'un tel plaisir. Il se mit alors aux fourneaux joyeusement. **

**Mais en pleine cuisson, il sentit soudain une présence dans son dos, et Koki vint se coller à lui. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras, et ne tarda pas à partir à l'assaut de son cou, embrassant, léchant et mordant sa peau, s'amusant avec le lobe de son oreille. Ses mains se faufilèrent bientôt sous son t-shirt caressant la peau douce de ses hanches et de son ventre. Et là, il remarqua enfin quelque chose. Ses mains sur lui ne le brûlaient plus. Ou plutôt si mais d'un autre feu, celui de la passion et du désir qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.**

- Koki… si tu n'arrête pas non seulement on n'est pas près de manger, mais en plus ça risque d'être tout cramé**, se plaignit-il malgré le fait qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il s'arrête.**

- Désolé, mais t'es trop sexy comme ça**, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.**

**Cependant, malgré cette remarque, il se décolla de son étreinte, annonçant qu'il allait mettre la table. Quelques instants plus tard, le déjeuner était enfin prêt et ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Kazuya s'amusa à observer son amour se jeter sur la nourriture. Il commença rapidement à l'engloutir, s'arrêtant parfois pour clamer haut et fort à quel point c'était bon. Mais sentant son regard sur lui, il releva les yeux, interrogateur. **

- Quoi ? **demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.**

- Je t'aime**, répondit simplement Kazuya en souriant.**

- Moi aussi je t'aime Kazu… et ta cuisine aussi**, ajouta-t-il en prenant une nouvelle bouchée.**

**Il sourit encore plus largement et prit enfin ses baguettes pour goûter à son tour ce qu'il venait de faire. Beaucoup de choses allaient changer à l'avenir pour eux deux, mais il savait qu'il aimait déjà ces changements. Tant qu'il serait là avec lui, pour lui, il pourrait tout accepter.**

Fin


End file.
